The Serial Killer's Daughter
by BobWhite
Summary: A new girl enters the house and has to contend with what the kids will think of when they see her. Will they trust her for who she is? Or will they judge her for who her father is, a serial killer? Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more!
1. Cassandra Jones

**Full Summary:**

After being bounced from one family to the next, Cassandra lands with the Adams-Foster clan. How do they all react? How does she get along with the other kids? And what happens when she meets up with some friends at the beach one day? Will a freak attack leaver her scarred for the rest of her life? And what about her friends?

 **Cassandra Jones:**

I had always known that there was something different about me. Nobody ever kept me for very long. They always gave me back. I figured that there was something wrong with me but nobody ever wanted to tell me the truth. They just gave up on me. When I was old enough to understand, I realized why nobody wanted to keep me. Because it had nothing to do with me at all. It had to do with who my father was. Once people learned I was related to a serial killer, they gave up on me.

When I was fourteen, I learned what my father had done. It turns out that when my father was arrested, I was found in a locked room with a chain around one of my ankles. He had killed twenty-seven women, including my mother. Had my father not been arrested when he had, I would have been his last victim. He had been planning on killing me and then himself so that he wouldn't spend his life in jail. He wanted to take the easy way out and not pay for his crimes.

By this time, I was in a Group Home. My social worker had stopped trying to place me after the last couple gave me back within the first month. The other girls I was staying with learned about my past and believed I was a troubled kid. So, when they found out that I was actually really shy and timid, they tried to get me to come out of my shell. They took me to the local pool, had contests, helped me with school, took me to the movies and even to the beach sometimes. We became friends, best friends. So it was a surprise when my social worker stopped by and said she was being removed from my case, that I would be getting a new case worker.

Bill showed up the next day to tell me he had found me a home with a nice family. They had recently moved to an updated, bigger house and were willing to take me on. Bill told me that the parents knew who I was related to and would tell the kids. I felt like I was about to walk into a trap. Nobody ever wanted me after they found out my story. I didn't feel like I could trust these people. I had always kept who I was from everyone so they couldn't judge me. As I packed, I told my friend that I would stay in touch with them and that I would see them every weekend that I was able to.

Before we left, I hugged my friend's goodbye, gave each a small paper that had my email address of it and told them I'd see them soon. I got into the passenger seat and waited for Bill who was on his phone. Everything I owned and earned was in my backpack and the small duffel bag I had. We left shortly after Bill got off the phone. When we arrived at our destination, I just sat in the car and looked at the house. This was to be my new home until these people got tired of me as well.

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


	2. The Fosters Clan

**The Fosters Clan:**

They were in the kitchen eating dinner when Bill rang their doorbell. The kids looked around at each other as Lena got up and got the door. She invited Bill and the new kid into the house and then showed them into the kitchen. Stef was standing at the end of the kitchen table. The kids were all looking at Bill and supposedly a Foster Kid. Nobody really moved.

"How about we get you guys seated? We're just about done with dinner."

"Sorry for dropping in so late. She didn't want to get out of the car. Seems she doesn't think you'll want to take her in. I tried to convince her. We just got out of the car now."

"It's no problem. Have a seat and we'll do the introductions." _Lena stated as Bill & I sat down. _  
"So, this is Cassandra Jones. She's been in a group home for the last couple months; very reluctant on leaving her friends behind. Also some other background that I'll need to talk to you and Lena about later."

"You told me they already knew. They're gonna send me back just like all the others did."

"We don't judge kids based on their pasts or what their parents did." _Stef said._

 _I stared for a minute before saying anything._ "Yeah, well have you ever had to take care of the child of a serial killer before? That what I am; that's why people always give me back. They find out who and what my father is and they give me back. My friend's never cared. I had finally found a home with them just to be yanked away to another family that's just going to get rid of me. I'll be in the car." _With that, I got up from the table and left the house. Adults and kids alike staring at me as I left._

"Bill, what is she talking about? You said she had troubles at her previous homes? Will her father be a problem if she stays here?" _Lena asked._

"Her father is in Lompoc Federal Prison. He's been in solitary confinement since being jailed. He can't escape. But none of the other parents/families cared. They believed she'd end up like her father. She's very bright and very active. Every weekend she and her friends would be at the beach, mostly surfing but not always. Just take a chance on her and she needs a family to take a chance on her. She just needs a family who will care for her without caring about her past."

"We can do that." _All the kids said together. This made Stef and Lena nod their heads as well._

"I'll go get her then."

"Can we?" _Lena asked._

"Sure, go for it."

"We'll be back guys. Why don't you guys clean up the kitchen and get everything put away. Then meet us in the living room when you're done."

"Which room will she be taking?" _Jesus asked._

"Whatever room she wants."

"Okay, we'll do the dishes and you guys go get our new Foster sister." _Marianna said getting up from the table and grabbing some dishes._

Stef and Lena moved out of the kitchen and left the house out the front door. They headed to Bill's car and knocked on the passenger window. Cassandra just looked at them, then rolled the window down.

"What?"

"Can we sit in the back and talk?" _Stef asked._

"Why? You're just gonna send me back; though I'm probably not going to have my bed back; they probably gave it away already."

"We don't want to send you back. Bill told us you've had it rough. We want this to be your last home, just until you find a permanent home. We don't want you to feel like you a yoyo anymore. You're not expendable, Cassandra. I'm sorry if that's how you've been treated, but we won't treat you like that. We want you to feel safe for as long as you need to feel safe. It doesn't mean you have to give up your friends. They can visit you as mush they are allowed. You guys can still go to the beaches you hang out at and do everything you used to do. Only now, you'll have to report back to us when you're going to be home. We'll get you on the family plan. You'll be safe here." _Lena and Stef said and finished together._

"How do I know that I can trust you?"

"You'll just have to learn to trust us. Giving us a chance is the best you can do. Can you give us a chance until you trust, and we mean really trust us?"

"I guess I can, but what about my friends? They have no one. Their social workers don't care. Like me, they were just dumped at that group home. What going to happen to them?"

"We can look into that. But, for now, do you mind coming into the house? We can get you some food and something to drink. We can get you set up in any room that you want. We have enough rooms and if it turns out that your friends need some real parents as well, then we can look into moving them into the house. So how about it, can we go into the house now?" _Lena finished._

"Yeah, we can go in now. You'll look into helping my friends, like you promised."

"We will. Come on, I think the kids want to meet you. How would you like to meet your new Foster Siblings?"

"Sure, doesn't sound like much fun, but it beats sitting out here all night."

Stef and Lena got out of the back of Bill's car as Cassandra got out of the front passenger's seat. All three entered the house at the same time. Bill was sitting in the living room with the kids.

"So, you decided to give the Fosters a chance. Good, then I'll go get the rest of your bags. Get to know your new siblings. I'll be right back." _Bill said as he stood up and left the house._

 _Stef turned towards the kids._ "So, guys this is Cassandra. She's going to be staying with us for a while. So, Cassandra these are our kids: Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Marianna and Jude."

"They'll be around all summer, though a few of them are in summer school. Now, on the topic of school, we'll need to get you onto the Waiting List at Anchor Beach so you can go there next year. How were your grades in the group home?" _Lena finished._

"Most of us were homeschooled because we didn't get along with norms. But my grades were good."

"What do you mean by 'norms'?" _Marianna asked._

"You, people and kids like you. Norms: kids who have never been in the Foster System."

"Who says we've never been in the System?" _Jude asked._

"Folks like you are too good to be in the System."

"Well, actually, Marianna, Jesus, Callie & Jude were all in the System. Marianna and Jesus came to us when they were five and we eventually adopted them. Then Callie and Jude came to us two years ago and we adopted them after six months. I had Brandon when I was still married to Brandon's father. So you see, some of our kids aren't 'norms'. They were just like you at some point in their lives." _Stef said._

"Oh, well nice to meet ya'll. I'm Cassandra, only my friends call me Cassie."

"Maybe when you get to know us better, you'll allow us to call you the same thing." _Callie said._

"Maybe; think I can pick out my room now?"

"How about we get you something to eat first?" _Lena said._

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"You should eat something." _Stef said._

"I ate before we left the group home. I'll be god till morning."

"Alright, that's the last of your stuff. I'll look in on you in about a week, see how things are going."

"Thanks Bill. We'll see you later." _Bill left and the family helped with the luggage as we made our way upstairs._

"So each of the kids has their own room. If we were still in the other house, you'd be sleeping on the couch in the dining room. But now you can have your own room. You have your pick."

"Sounds okay. So the entire third floor is empty with just rooms?"

"For now; my mom comes to visit every now and then and takes the third floor. Lena's folks visit too." _Stef said._

"I'll take a room on the third floor. What's on the fourth floor?"

"More rooms and the staircase to the Attic. The Attic has some boxes in it. We just use it for storage."

"Hmm…sounds okay. I can take my own bags. Ya'll don't have to help."

"We don't mind. You're not like normal foster kids. You've brought more stuff then I had the first time I arrived at the Fosters house." _Callie said._

"My friends and I had 'Under the Table Jobs' teaching younger children to surf on the weekends. We kept our job secret from the Manager at the Group Home. He would have just stolen the money. We'd save up till we wanted something. I bought a really good laptop with my saved money. Came home one night and the Manager had taken it. Never got it back, but at least I had everything saved on flash drives."

"Well, we'll have to rectify that. Do you know if he still has it?"

"I still have the Receipt and had registered it under my name. But I haven't seen it in a while. I have the Serial Number but I was never able to report it stolen because nobody would have believed me."

"Well, as a cop, I can look into it, if you want." _Stef said._

"Thank you."

"Alright, we'll let you get settled for the night and we'll see you in the morning. Come on kids." _Lena said as my stuff was set down on the floor. They kids nodded and left with Lena. Stef stayed a little longer._

"You don't have to help. I've been through this before."

"I know, but sometimes it helps to have someone help put clothes away. Since tomorrow is Saturday, some of the kids have stuff to do, but the rest of us are free. I'd like you to give me the Serial Number of your laptop so I can search for it through the LAPD Database. If it was sold, I can get it back. And that Manager will be charged with theft."

"I'll give it to you tomorrow. I'm kinda tired right now."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

"Night."

Stef left the room as I changed into some pajamas and settled into the bed for the night. I felt safe, though it was hard to truly feel safe until I was surrounded by my friends again.

 _ **More to come in next chapter…**_

 _ **Please Review…**_


End file.
